If Wishes Were Horses
by CountTheCrows
Summary: Tyler has a little chat with Matt after the events in 2x21. No Caroline actually in the story, mentions of her. Mostly Tyler's feelings about Caroline, told through his POV. One shot, no other chapters. Sorry!


If Wishes Were Horses

Tyler awoke in his bed a few days after his return to Mystic Falls. He was hoping that when he turned over he would see a big ball of blonde hair on the pillow next to him on the most beautiful woman alive, but sadly, all there was left in her place was a note.

_Thanks for letting me crash here the past few nights, but I think I need to suck it up (no pun intended) and put on my big girl pants and face my mom. _

_I'll let you know how everything goes._

_Xoxo_

_Caroline_

_P.S. Don't leave me again. =)_

He couldn't help but smile, but then again, if there was one person who could make him smile, it would be Caroline.

He threw the covers up and looked down at his wound. It was pretty much gone, which was a good thing, but it also represented a tarnished friendship. There was a point in his life when Matt was a best friend and brother rolled into one. Now, he didn't even know who the hell Matt Donovan was.

"_Matt broke up with me." _

Tyler shook his head remembering how sad and small Caroline sounded when she said that.

He figured now would be a good time to confront his former best friend about some of his decisions.

After getting showered and dressed, and speaking with his mother, he headed to Matt's house, half hoping he wouldn't be home and also half hoping he would be home and anger Tyler enough so he could have an excuse for pummeling him. Not that breaking the heart of the girl he loved wasn't excuse enough, but you can never be too sure.

Tyler knocked on Matt's door. Matt answered it with a glum look on his face.

Sighing, he said "What do you want, man?" Tyler rolled his eyes.

"Just to talk." Matt shook his head.

"What for?"

"You shot me. You can give me a few minutes of your time." Matt stepped aside to let Tyler in.

"Can you come in, or do I have to invite you?"

"I'm not a vampire. I don't need to be invited in."

"Yeah, man. Whatever." Tyler looked around Matt's house, all disheveled. It was obvious he was having a hard time, but the time for pitying Matt had gone out the window with that one broken promise. Matt crossed his arms and faced Tyler. "So, you wanted to talk. So, talk."

"I just wanted to say, breaking up with Caroline? Bad move." Matt snorted.

"Right. Like you haven't been waiting for this? Like it's something you don't want. C'mon Ty. I _know_ you. You're not upset that I broke up with Caroline. In fact, I'm betting you're just trying to figure out how long it will be before she'll jump into bed with you."

"That's not true."

"Oh, it's not? Because you're Mr. Sensitivity. Right. I bet Vicky would agree with that."

"I'm sorry about what happened with Vicky, but I've changed. And that's not the point. Matt, it's _Caroline._ She's amazing. She's amazing and you broke her heart over some stupid –"

"_Stupid_? Tyler, she's a vampire. She survives on blood. My inability to handle that is not something I think should be taken lightly." They both stopped talking for a few minutes. "Look, I know how great Caroline is. I told you that before we started dating."

"But you missed the point. She's everything. She's amazing and perfect and warm and wonderful. You know what's at the bottom of that list? Vampire. Off all the things she is, that is what matters least. You're right, okay? I do want Caroline. You know, our whole lives, I knew you were jealous of me. I had the big house and the two parents, and the easy life you never did, and I was fine with that, with that unequality in our friendship. But then something happened. I found out who Caroline Forbes is, and I fell in love. But she loves you, and for once in my life, I'm jealous. I'm jealous because you don't realize how great you've got it, man. And I'm telling you, you're going to wake up one day and she'll be gone. Somebody else will have recognized how special she is, and without even having the courtesy to ask you, he'll take her away. She'll be in love with him and you'll be a memory. I just really hope that's me. Anyway, that's all I wanted to say." Tyler turned around to leave.

"Tyler," Matt's voice stopped him. "I didn't want any of this to happen. I wish, I wish there was another way."

"But that's the thing, Matt. A wish doesn't change anything."

Tyler hoped it did though, because of all the things he wished for in his life, the top one was for Caroline to feel the same way about him that he did about her. Maybe, one day, she would.


End file.
